MIUChallenge: Hey You
by Heyitsokay
Summary: For the MakeItUp challenge bye FanfictionFANGIRL1623, PROMPT: Smokin' Hot Fangirl. This is my take on it. I hope you guys enjoy it. :D


**HEY Y'ALL, LET'S SAY I'VE GOT SOME PRETTY AMAzING PROCRASTINATION SKILLS, SO I HAVEN'T UPDATED GYHAB YET, I'M SO SORRY. So I saw this challenge, and i thought: Why not? and here I am. The prompt is given by Jenny (AKA fanfictionFANGIRL1623, I'm sure y'all know who she is.) oh, btw, I'm writing this with my mom's computer and she's got a german keyboard because she's a translator Dutch - German, whatsoever, the Z and the Y have switched places on this keyboard so I might make some mistakes because of that.**

**Prompt; Smokin' Hot Fangirl**

* * *

I was walking towards the entrance of a big building. My parents had told me to go pick my little sister up from this concert, every girl in LA went to. I still didn't know why they - meaning my parents - don't trust my little sister. I mean, she's already 17 years old, and I think her best friend, whom she went to this concert with, is already 18. I would never admit it right in her face, but I loved my sister to death. She means so much to me. Lost in my thoughts I walked a little faster. I guess I wasn't paying attention, because I bumped in to someone. We both fell. I got up, and appologised, before offering my hand to help the girl I knocked over, stand up.

"It's okay." She said softly, as she let go of my hand.

"Did you go to this concert?" I asked her. curious on what she was doing here.

"Yeah, I love Eddie Duran. I'm totally his number one fan." She said, as she smiled politely.

I took in her appearance. She was beautiful. Her feet were covered in black heels. Her legs looked smooth, screaming for me to touch them. I followed the trail. Silver highwaisted shorts. A black top tugged in them. Full, blush pink lips. a flawless skin, piercing blue eyes. Her eyelashes covered in mascara, so she looked up to me trough her thick, black eyelashes. Her sandyblonde hair framed her perfect face. I was mesmerized by her beauty. I guess I stared to long at her, because she said something. I didn't hear it, although it did make me snap out of my trance.

"Uhm, what did you say?" I asked, a blush forming on my cheeks. She chuckled. And walked a little closer to me. She stuck her hand in the pocket of my trousers. She grabbed my phone and unlocked it. I saw her, starting to type. She looked up and started repeating what she had said before. her tone of voice confident.

"I'm Adriana, but you can call me anytime." I looked at her, stunned by her choice of words. After a few seconds, I saw her facial expression change. At first into some sort of regret, then into embarrasment. She smiled sheepishly to cover the rest of her emotions. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen. She soon handed my phone back to me, and started walking away.

"Adriana." I said as I grabbed her arm, making her turn around. She gave me a questioning look. I chuckled. I reached inside the pocket of my jacket to grab a pen. I then grabbed her hand and wrote something down. She looked at me, confused.

"What is this?" She asked me. I smiled flirtariously at her. A blush creeped up her perfect cheeks. I winked at her before I answered her.

"I'm Phil, but you can call me anytime." I smiled at her before I turned to walk away. I stopped and looked around me, until I saw Melissa. I then walked towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Ready to go?" I asked her as I took her to my car.

* * *

It was a week after I had met Adriana. I was waiting for her in the cafe. The door opened and the beautiful blonde walked in. She wore a pink flowy dress this time. with ruffles at her chest area, and white heels. Again her eyelashes covered in mascara. Her hair put up in a high ponytail, so it didn't frame her face. She walked towards me. I smiled at her.

"Hi." I said to her "How are you?" I smiled politely at her, leading her to our table.

"I've been good." She answered, she opened her mouth to say something else when Loren interrupted us.

"Hi Phil," She smiled politely "Can I get you and your cousin, studybuddy, girlfriend, long lost sister, no, maybe adoptive sister, uhm, friend, classmate, best friend, oh no, no, it's your date something?" She said chuckling. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, can I get a burger and some fries, plus a vanille milkshake?" I asked her.

"Of course," She replied in a cheery voice. "And for you?" She asked while turning to Adriana.

"I will have a caeser salat, with a strawberry milkshake, please." Adriana said to Loren. I noticed Adriana's face didn't have an expression on it. When Loren walked away to get our order I started talking to Adriana.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Who is she?" Adriana asked me immediatly. And then it hit me, could Adriana be jealous? I chuckled.

"She's my sister's best friend. We tend to annoy eachother a little." Adriana sighed. "Are you jealous?" I asked her.

"Maybe a little." Adriana replied. I smiled at her, as she was playing with the straps of her dress.

"You have nothing to be worried about, she likes this guy named Cam, and I like someone else." A look of horror crossed Adriana's face. It was now or never. I pulled Adriana close to me and crashed my lips against hers. Adriana was definetly a smokin' hot fangirl.


End file.
